Core B provides a number of genomics-related services to the Program Project members. The Core is responsible for designing, fabricating, and distributing whole genome mouse microarrays to each member lab. The Core is also responsible for continuously updating mouse genome annotations, as they relate to the microarrays that are printed. This includes updating the array has new or modified gene models become available. In addition, the Core is responsible for implementation and maintenance of a secure central repository for program project data. To facilitate comparison and analysis of data between project members as well as to external published data sources, the Core provides a variety of data extraction utilities through a common web interface. The Core also provides training for new and existing members of the program project, with regard to microarray hybridizations, image analysis, and basic data analysis.